Smoke and Mirrors
by x-MewAngel-x
Summary: Kanama Kuran is used to getting what he wants. And the more forbidden it is and denied from his grasp, the more he wants it.However,like a child, Kaname gets bored with his new toys and finds a better one. But he wasn't prepared for the fallout this time. KxZ, maybe some ZxK. Yaoi. Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****The usual disclaimer, I don't own VK and any of the characters blah blah blah. I don't have a fixed point in the story arc for this, but it's sometime between the 5th and 6th book really (this may be changed later)**

_Chapter One- I will be the death of you_

Oh, how I wished to lodge a bullet into his skull. Various doodles of _his_ bloody demise danced over the page I should've been taking notes on, but I didn't care, and my classmates knew better than to question why I was drawing such explicit pictures of the death of someone _they_ all adored.

And at this precise moment in time, running on barely two hours sleep, I'd turn the gun on every single one of my damned classmates, too. Every single one of those _idiot _girls was mumbling and giggling behind their hands about how 'perfect' the Night Class supposedly is. I would think they'd at least _begin _to notice the warning signs indicating that I was more sleep-deprived than I normally was; that is, I was extra grumpy and the chilling glare, one that could so easily pin a Day Class fan girl in her place from just a glance, was permanently set in to my features.

Oh, and during these moods (which were becoming more frequent and therefore more unpleasant. I wonder why, _Yuki?) _my desire to go on a homicidal rampage rose exponentially, and my tolerance for those…fan girls dropped below zero.

But could I catch a break?

No way in hell.

As if the fan girls weren't 'kya-ing' enough about the beasts in the Night Class, I had the _extra_ pleasure of sitting next to the class rep, who was practically having kittens trying to get sensei's attention.

And who was sensei's attention on instead?

_Me. _

Yet another idiot who hasn't managed to work out that I fully intend to carry out the warning behind each and every glare, should I ever have the chance. Sitting in a stuffy classroom at ten in the morning is not my idea of fun in the least, and I would prefer not to be harassed by questions so I could at least have a nap. Is that so much to ask?

"Kiryu, can you-" Obviously so.

"No." There are some moments I wished the Bloody Rose was more than an anti-vampire weapon. My fingers clenched reflexively and I started to reach into my pocket at being the centre of focus. I covered my mistake by pretending I was retrieving a pencil. Not that any of these idiots would notice if I pulled the Bloody Rose out anyway. They'd think it was fake or a replica or something.

"Not even-" Sensei tried desperately to keep his composure under my cool and distant gaze, eyes burning into him as if I could see into his soul.

"Nope."

"I know you can d-" He started, frantically scrabbling to keep me interested in his stupid lesson. Of course I _could _answer the question if I wanted to. There are a lot of things I _could _do if I were to be so inclined. I could answer his stupid math problem with ease, in fact, but the main point here is _I don't want to. _

"And I'm out of here." I stood, the sharp screech of my chair across the floor set against a backdrop of gasps and Yuki's indignant exclamation of my name.

Normally, I'd just get up and leave without any prior indication of my intentions, but I had to shut sensei up somehow. And sometimes a dramatic exit was all that was needed to make things a tiny bit less monotonous.

Besides, all the ladies just _love _a rebel (note the sarcasm. I shuddered at the very thought of anything to do with _them). _

I still prefer the company of those sheep to the bloodsuckers tucked away in their beds asleep right now. It's a slim difference however; some may call me a misanthrope, and I am quite inclined to agree with them.

_Except the fact I don't hate _everyone…

Sleep. Sleep sounds like a good idea right now. And nothing was going to stop me from that.

Luckily today wasn't too sunny, but it wasn't completely overcast either; a light breeze stirred and danced with the freshly shed cherry blossoms. Even I had to admit that was kinda charming and…sweet…I guess…

I shuddered inwardly at the thought. No. That's not me. I don't go around describing things as…_kawaii. _That's Yuki's job. You know, being a girl and…all that…

I reached the stables much quicker than I'd expected, but a putrid smell hit me full in the face before I'd even set foot inside the door. What most are entranced by, I find throat-chokingly gag-worthy. How ironic, considering that _I _probably smell like that. One thing I do know though, is I do _not _reek of arrogance hidden by a perfect porcelain mask like _he_ does.

"Come out, vampire!"

The Bloody Rose had been drawn and primed in an instant. But he was quicker, and I'd been disarmed before I even had time to blink, swiped out of my grasp the moment I'd pulled it out.

The chain, thankfully, had kept the weapon from being flung too far away, and I soon had it back on my hand and trained on the Pureblood's forehead, trigger finger poised.

"Very threatening," Kuran snickered, not intimidated in the least, like the others were every time my gun made an appearance. He knew I couldn't pull the trigger no matter how badly I wanted to. His dark eyes flickered as he smirked at me, daring me to just _do it. _That was one of the many things that got on my nerves about him; the way he could make _you _look like a fool without having to do anything, his regal aura maintaining his dominance in every situation. I was the only one that managed to see through the way he manipulates and toys with peoples' emotions, yet he still makes _me_ look like the bad guy in all of this. Damn you, Kuran.

Besides, it would take more than one shot to kill him anyway, and he would've ripped me apart before I could even follow through the first shot with multiple others. The only moment I'd be able to expose him for the monster he really is, would be the moment before my imminent death. How unfortunate.

And supposing I did manage to wound him fatally, that would buy me no more than five minutes before the entire Night Class was on me like a pack of snarling wolves. It didn't matter that I was…like _them, _I'd been a nuisance to them from day one (which I'd fully intended of course), and Kuran most of all, who despised me just as much as I despised him. There was no doubt about the fact that if he didn't care for Yuki more than he wanted me dead, I'd be six feet under right now.

If I'm going to die, there's no way it will be at the hands of _him. _

So, in short, I'd have to wait to kill Kuran. I'd have to carefully choose my moment, the time I'd be tottering on the precipice between level E and a shred of sanity. I'd make it look like an accident, perhaps. Naturally, I'd still be torn apart, but I suppose that would be much quicker than waiting for Yuki to gather up enough strength to end my misery.

I've probably thought about this far too much. Probably. I have a tendency to obsess, a result of my Hunter upbringing; every plan should be flawless. Be prepared for the unexpected.

_But they weren't._

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I sighed, eying the vampire grudgingly, taking in his ever- immaculate appearance. But was that straw? What could he possibly-

"Yes, and so should you, by the looks of things." What the hell did the damned Pureblood mean by that? Is there something wrong with my appearance? Now _I _sound like a fan girl! Dammit!

But there was something in his voice that I couldn't let go unnoticed; the lack of malicious undertone in his voice. Has the sunlight gone to his head? He sounded…weary. Or maybe my ears are deceiving me, I am exhausted. Yeah…That's more likely than Kuran being…_nice._

"That's what I'd planned on. Get out of my way." I demanded, staring him straight in the eyes, unflinching. Kuran may feel like being friendly, but there was no way in hell I was going to return the sentiment. I really can't stand his 'I'm better than you and you know it' attitude.

The Pureblood simply smiled, a small twitch of his thin lips upwards, and didn't move. "Ever so charming, Kiryu. I do wonder what Yuki sees in you…" he murmured with a sideways glance at the gun that was still trained on him. I'd tensed at the subject that was sore for both of us, and my finger tightened around the trigger, the gun held with more intent than before. He loved to play such games; I didn't.

"And put that thing away. People will think you're…over-compensating." I narrowed my eyes; he smirked. There are no bounds to the idiocy of other people it would seem. And being a Pureblood does not make you immune to being an idiot, either.

_I hate everyone. _

"It's unlike you to be crude, Kuran," I all-but-snarled, eyes narrowing. "I thought that was beneath you?" Was that even a good question to ask?

A flicker of amusement and mischief lit up his disgustingly red eyes. "It most certainly is." But his expression contradicted his words, showing there was something he'd left unsaid. What _have_ I got myself in to? I just want to sleep!

"Whatever. Do what you like. I don't care anyway." I told him nonchalantly, as if I could stop the damned vampire from doing whatever his heart desired in the first place.

"Don't you? Could've fooled me." Oh, how I hate that smug expression. I wanted so badly to reach forward and slap it off his face.

Instead, I bit back my sharp retort, knowing that no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried or how fast I ran, Kaname Kuran would always be one step ahead of me. Always.

"No reply, mm? That's so…unlike you." The hint of a purr in the vampire's voice just served to make me madder. If he's not careful, one of these da-

Kuran had had enough of talking to me it seemed, and he started to walk away. As if I'd ever stop him. I feel as if every second I spend with him, he's inwardly laughing at me, the conceited-

"Well, I'll see you around…Zero."

"Don't be so familiar with me, like you're a friend!" He'd tested my patience and like a length of string with too much tension, I'd snapped. Seeing the Pureblood's amused expression quickly brought me back to my senses. There was no winning with him; everything I do he seems to find amusing, like I'm a little puppet to be played with. His level of contempt for me was similar to that of a child. How can someone, God knows how old he is, be so damned immature?

"Ah, I see I've touched a nerve." He smiled a graceful smile, reminding me much of Takuma Ichijo's common, friendly expression, but I knew Kaname Kuran was nowhere near that sincere. Hidden motives, no doubt. "Anyway, I really had better get going now- looks like the sun's decided to make an appearance."

He was right; the cloud cover that had been so thick before was starting to disperse, and the first few brave rays of sun had made their way down to Earth. I winced- it was probably a good idea if I got inside too.

I retreated inside the stables, but stood guard at the entrance, watching Kaname Kuran's retreating form through narrowed eyes. Just what was he doing over here in the first place, and so early in the day, too? There was something highly suspicious about all of this; it didn't add up.

As I settled down next to Lily for a much-needed nap, one simple phrase would not leave me alone;

_I will be the death of you, Kuran. _

* * *

_R+R, people. Also, chapter 2 of Monster will be up as soon as I get over my block for it. In the mean time, I've been drawing VK fan art of Zero and Kaname (message me for the links to the pictures). Thank you ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two- Memories consume_

I woke up covered in straw and with a throbbing ache in the back of my skull that suggested I'd need more than a few painkillers to get rid of it. Groaning softly, I sat upright with a hand firmly pressed against the back of my head. Aren't naps supposed to be refreshing? Yet this time I felt even worse than I did in the first place- yes, that's possible it seems. Curse my luck. I'll blame that stupid Pureblood; his stifling aura must be behind this.

I didn't feel any better standing, but I somehow managed to drag my poor sordid body to the door, though I had to lean against the frame for support. My vision was hazed, but I could tell that it was already early evening, judging by the sun ducking behind the trees in the distance.

Oh, this day gets even better. If it wasn't enough that I was sleep-deprived and grouchy, I'd run into a suspiciously acting Kaname Kuran AND I'd just had the worst nap in the whole existence of naps, it was time for the changeover. I'm _really_ jumping for joy right now. I can't wait to be surrounded by hoards of screaming fan girls, just like every other evening! I can barely contain my pure unadulterated excitement.

Shaking the large majority of straw from my blazer and wiping the dust off my trousers, I set off with an exasperated sigh, already day-dreaming of that moment I'd get to sink into my soft mattress and tumble into the realms of sleep. In dream land at least, I can kill Kaname as many times over as I wish without experiencing any kind of pain myself.

I did _not _just call that Pureblood asshole by his first name, indicating a superficial closeness that most certainly does _not _exist in the first place. I've got to be more careful, even if it's just my own thoughts. I'm sure he must be a telepath, or in the very least I know he can read people very well. Damn it all.

Everything was just as it should be. The same high-pitched screaming pierced the otherwise undisturbed air as Yuki desperately tried to herd the fan girls into an orderly line before the gates opened. It was too late; the creak of the gates indicated that the flawless beasts of the Night Class would soon be emerging. I took my place opposite Yuki, looking around as nonchalantly as I could in an effort to pretend I wasn't as late as I had been, but I knew it was pointless. She'd know. She always did.

A soft shiver of murmurs went through the crowd, but I ignored what was being said, passing it off as mere gossip. It wasn't until Yuki spoke up that I snapped to attention.

"Senpai, excuse me but where…where is Kaname-sama?" The small girl mumbled, addressing vice dorm president Takuma Ichijo. As ever, the later lit up with a friendly and welcoming smile as he paused to give Yuki his full attention. Out of all that damned Night Class, Ichijo was just about the only one I could stand, but I still envied him for being able to act so…human, even though in reality he was more of a beast than I am. That is, he had more vampire blood in his veins.

I'd gotten better at controlling my urges, my desire for blood, but the fits were becoming closer together and more violent. I hadn't had a drop of that damned substance, the poison that was so like nectar on my tongue, since _that_ day. I shuddered to even remember it.

My relationship with the Pureblood president of the Moon dormitory was complicated, to put it in its simplest form. It involved a lot of give and take; more give on my part than I would've liked, but Kuran knew I would do absolutely anything to ensure Yuki's safety, but likewise so would he. However, I was not a Pureblood but a mere ex-human, a bug in Kuran's view, and equally I lacked the same kind of leverage he had over me.

I'd been fully aware of the fact I was being played as a pawn in Kaname Kuran's game from the moment he'd told me he was only letting me live for Yuki's sake. I knew I should've been more respectful to him from there on out, but submission in any form is simply not in my nature, least of to a creature like _him._ Besides, I'm sure he enjoys the exchange of insults spat between us over the years more than he would care to let on to; few would challenge a Pureblood, even one of equal status would be reluctant, but Zero Kiryu? No. He'd fight tooth and nail, who cares what the status of the opponent was. It must be so _exhilarating _for him to be able to be the obstinate asshole he really is around me, instead of keeping his perfect porcelain mask in place for Yuki's and his classmates' sakes.

I'd seen right through Kuran's plan when he'd asked me to drink his blood; even I wasn't so ignorant in vampire politics to know that this kind of offering was a blessing in the vampire world, that pure, pure blood that runs through his rotten veins. What would be a most flattering gesture in any other respect was an insult to me, and a curse. The Pureblood knew I was a slave to instinct, and drifting closer to the darkness of the Level E's world day by day, and he chose the opportunity to demonstrate just how much of his will he could exert over me, making me dance like his own personal puppet in his puppet show. I was more indebted to him than I'd ever of liked to be, and I would continue to grow deeper in his debt the more I needed his blood, because I don't doubt for a second he'll allow me to continue drinking from his beloved Yuki.

The slightest advantage I gained over the Pureblood was the fact I could glimpse his true colours in those few moments he lets his guard down. I'd even go so far as to say that perhaps I know him more intimately than his followers – the ones he classes as 'friends'. No. Kaname Kuran is very much alone in this world, and as I drive Yuki away by purposefully avoiding and ignoring her in order to spare her the chance there may be a lapse in my control and I attack her as viciously as a starving lion on a fresh kill, Kuran drives her away likewise. The more he holds out on her, the further away she will get from him; she can't stay ignorant forever, and it's not like Yuki was a stupid girl in the first place. She wants answers that Kuran holds'; answers he refuses to yield to her.

His blood had tasted so very different from Yuki's, and disgustingly sweet, on the verge of being addictive. I hated that even now I was thinking about him and the poison flowing through every blood vessel in his body; his span of control reached further than I had imagined or wished for, it would seem.

_Unless…You're thinking of him of your own accord._

That wasn't possible. Inwardly I chastised myself for even considering such a disgusting, sickening concept as _that. _Whilst we were very similar in our brave solitude and longing for Yuki, there was no way I would ever consider myself to be even vaguely the same as _him. _The Pureblood's web of lies and deception spans many lives and is rooted deep within the lengthy passing of time, but everything he does is for his own self-gain. Even the affection he shows for Yuki I am convinced he displays very expressively whenever I'm around in order to spite me, to show off how easily he can get to her.

Yuki is the one person I will _not _allow to be manipulated until she is little more than a rag doll, and I really would rather die than let Kuran bite her, bringing about the agonising transition from human to vampire. I'd sacrifice myself first; in fact I wouldn't be surprised if that was the manipulative asshole's primary objective after all. It seems an awful lot of trouble to go to however, when he could kill me with a click of his fingers had he been that way inclined.

_There are some things I can't figure out about you, Kaname Kuran. Why you haven't killed me yet. And some things that are rather best left in the dark. This is one of them. _

The next moment I came back to reality, Yuki and I were the only two people left. The younger girl looked at me with concern filling her large, emotional eyes; eyes that gave away what she was feeling even if she was trying to lie and say differently. I pondered for a moment how different the Pureblood and her were, and how very similar at the same time. For starters, both had the uncanny and very, very annoying knack to get to me with the slightest effort, dodging past the defences I'd spent these past four years setting up.

It seemed ridiculous to compare Yuki to Kuran, but it made perfect logical sense in my head. He was so cold and distanced, whereas Yuki was basically a bouncing ball of fluff with seemingly unbounded energy. Sure, she fell asleep in class from time to time (as did I, but it was a more regular occurrence for me) but she'd throw her entire being into whatever task she was set on accomplishing. I envied her.

_Do I envy Kuran as well?_

"Like hell I do!"

Yuki jumped at my sudden yell, letting out a startled yelp in the process. Her eyes grew wider and filled with even more concern. I hadn't noticed she was getting closer until I felt a hand laid on my arm; a gentle touch, no more than a bird perching lightly on a twig, but it made me flinch and pull away all the same.

"Zero?"

An exasperated and exhausted sigh escaped my lips, "I'm fine."

"But-" Her eyes shimmered as if she was about to cry- oh no, not this again. I begged her silently to keep calm; her emotional turmoil was the last thing I needed in my current zombie-like state.

However, Yuki being a girl meant she was an emotional train-wreck the majority of the time (don't hate me, hate hormones because it's the truth :) ) and today was no exception. She gripped my arm harder, and with a sharp tug on my elbow with strength I didn't know she had, turned me around. And by the look on her face, Yuki didn't know she could manipulate me so easily either.

I glared hard, my eyes boring deep into her forehead (I wasn't going to look into those puppy dog eyes, no chance in hell) as I remained as calm and detached as possible as the younger girl ranted on and on about how I was supposedly hurting her feelings by avoiding her, and how I shouldn't run away from my problems but face up to them like a man- and a lot of other unimportant bullshit I wasn't listening to.

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record. Idiot," I chuckled with a slight smirk twisting the corner of my lips. Yuki had a knack for making me smile even when I was in one of my worse moods, something I found to be both very useful and very annoying.

"But really. I'll say it as many times as I want until I know the message has sunk into your thick skull." I shot her an agitated look and she smiled; better than crying I guess, but the comment still pissed me off.

Suddenly, Yuki's expression sobered and she looked at me with those sad, regretful eyes. I turned away to avoid her seeing how much that look was getting to me.

"I miss us, Zero. We don't joke around like we used to. We don't have fun…at all."

I gulped and nodded, not only confirming that I'd heard her, but assuring her that I agreed wholeheartedly with what she'd said. Of course I miss us, but-

"Things changed. You know that. Stop persisting."

"At least stop avoiding me. _Please._"

"It's for your own safety…Besides, your beloved Kaname Kuran would rip me apart if I hurt you." I'd said it in a joking tone, but there was a definite poisonous undertone mixed in with the lighter notes of my voice. If Yuki had noticed it, she shook it off and pretended she hadn't heard or understood.

"You won't hurt me, Zero. I know that."

I sighed heavily. This conversation could last the entire night.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two at long last! This took longer than I'd wanted it to take ^^' It's pretty much a filler of sorts; all the interesting stuff will come later :D A big shout out to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted, I'll work hard to keep a regular update schedule (hopefully twice a week). **

**Also, to people who asked after my fanart, blocks links so it's a bit difficult to send them to the people who requested it ^^' I don't know if this will work for everyone, but if you find my tumblr blog via google (I'm academic sorority.), the two I've posted will be on there :)**

**And on a random note...the title of this story spells out S+M...Heh heh, how very fitting ;) :P **

**R+R! :D**


End file.
